Complicated love
by Moodyno1
Summary: Katherine had a twin sister Victoria. Elena had a twin sister ctoria and Brooke's perspectives about Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Not really a writer more of a reader but this popped into my head and decided to write it. This is sort of different from the original Vampire Diaries. In this Katherine had a sister Victoria who was with Damon, and Elena had a twin sister Brooke. Brooke is Victoria's doppelganger. Tries following a few episodes of VD.**

**He **was part of the game. The game **she **had been playing for centuries along with Katherine.

She met him in Mystic falls and knew instantly he was her prey. It never took long for him to fall for her as many others before had. It was too easy that it quickly bored her but he was useful, he had his uses.

She liked the fact that he still loved her even when he found out she was a vampire. Now that kind of love of hard to find. of course she never loved him. She never loved anyone well apart from herself and Katherine.

After she found out that the council we going to hunt down vampires she decided it was time to move on from him. Another fresh start. Another victim. But not before giving him her blood. She never usually does that with her prey but since he loved her ever so much she opted for him to become a creature of the night. The gift of immorality was the best gift anyone could receive.

Her and Katherine's plans almost failed when he and his brother tried to "save" her and Katherine when they were floored with the vervain in their systems. She watched him get shot of his own father and die. Died trying to save her.

Later after she gave George Lockwood the moonstone and Katherine had rushed over to Stefan to confess her love she never walked over to him she just looked feeling nothing. No remorse. No grief. No love. Nothing. She walked away that night without a second look.

Looking back now she feels a sense of pride and what she managed to create when she gave **Damon **her blood. Over the 145 years Katherine checked in on Stefan and usually Damon was there tormenting him. Such a different man stood only meters away from her during those times. Back in Mystic Falls 1864 he was a gentleman so sweet and kind and each time she saw him he grew darker, meaner, stronger. She done that to him. Her absence in his life released the inner darkness she always knew he had. She watched him wait 145 years until the comet past, when he would return to Mystic Falls and "save" her. Now that was devotion. She knew he'd be worse after he realized she wasn't there to began with. He would crack. He would know that she never loved him. And maybe she felt a little pity for him. After all he has devoted his life to her. Shame really.

What she didn't count on was him meeting her doppelganger and falling in love with her. Not that he would admit he's in love with her. Right here on the porch after Founders day its there in his eyes when he's telling her about how he's not a hero, that he doesn't do good thinking she was the doppelganger. This confused her. Here he was spilling out his soul, being vulnerable for the first time in 145 years. He truly was moving on from her. Again there isn't any emotions at this. He's still talking but she's not listening, its strange being so close to him and him not even realizing its her. She must look exactly like the doppelganger and her acting is clearly perfect. He's stopped talking by the time she's finished comparing herself and the doppelganger. He begins to lean in for a kiss she realized. She knows she shouldn't that he might guess she's not Brooke that she's Victoria. His lips touches hers and suddenly its like she's back in 1864 and she cant help but respond. He kisses still the same gentle and rough at the same time. Her sensitive hears pick up Katherine approaching pretending to be Elena she also hears the doppelgangers aunt opening the door interrupting the moment. She pulls back and looks at him seeing if he noticed the difference. It appears he hasn't. She feels angry at this, this doppelganger is living her life plus 145 years and the man who's supposedly only goal in life was to save her doesn't even realize it is her. She takes her anger out on John Gilbert clopping four of his fingers off before letting Katherine finish him.

Its just after the John Gilbert incident that she sees the doppelganger Brooke for the first time. She has the same blue eyes, the exact same chocolate brown curly hair. Her exact twin. Of course she cant hurt her that's Klaus's job so she and Katherine just leaves her and Elena untouched.

After the Lockwood memorial she decides its time to face Damon. After all she did leave him for 145 years thinking she loved him. And after today she learned the doppelganger had dumped him over their "kiss". She wasn't going there too apologize course not, just for all times sake.

He seems angry and unmoved by her appearance on his couch, this she expected. He's hurting. Whether by her appearance or the doppelganger ending their relationship she didn't know. She almost laughs in his face when he says he'll kill her they both know that is a lie. He attempts to turn away from her, only to find himself pinned to the floor _"My sweet, innocent Damon" _the words set something off in him and the next thing they're having a heated make out session. He stops before it goes any further and she knows he wants answers, she knows what question he's about to ask _"And if you answer it right, I'll forget the last 145 years I spent missing you. How much I loved you"_ he's pouring his heart out again but to her Victoria this time. His voice has such strong emotion in it, that she feels sorry for him. _"I've never loved you. You were part of a game. I hate to lose"_ she says her reply low and soft to let him down gently. After all he was the lover that loved her the most. She leaves him there frozen to the spot almost in tears. But she knows he wont be angry with her. The doppelganger will get the wrath.

The next time she sees him, he complains to her about having a bad 145 years and how he tried to kill Mason. The werewolf she'd been seducing the past year. She warns him to stay away from werewolves cause if Mason were to die then her plan would be ruined.

He does end up ruining her plan. Well plan A. He phones her and announces he's killed Mason. This development enrages her and she snaps back she has the whole alphabet of plans that he wont ever win. She compels the hot blonde Matt to attack Tyler in hope he turns into a werewolf. She barely feels any remorse about Mason he loved her. She pretended to love him. It's the way the cycle goes.

The masquerade ball is eventful. Katherine kills someone. Tyler turns into a werewolf. Damon and Stefan attempted to kill her and Katherine. She's angry that Stefan has figured out that Katherine and her had been running from someone Klaus to be precise but shocked as she realised Damon no longer loved her she knew this as he was about to _kill _her and only stopped when he found out it was hurting Brooke the one he now loved. Then to anger her more the backstabbing Bennet witch knocked out her and Katherine. The next thing she knew Damon was locking her and Katherine in the tomb. Katherine was pleading with him not to do it but she just sat there looking at him. He was stronger then she thought and she's stunned by this. No one has ever left Victoria or properly pronounced Victoire behind. As he shuts the tomb with a huge rock she begins to think why she ever turned him. His obsession with her had been inconvenient as the originals now knew that her and Katherine were alive and in the tomb. He had know locked her in a tomb for god knows how long. Nothing good came from her turning him.

She's surprised when less than 3 days later the two doppelgangers are pleading with her and Katherine to tell them everything they know about the curse. Its here she can see the difference between her and Brooke. Her eyes are icy blue like Damon's but Brooke's were molten blue, a darker shade. Her face a little softer than hers. Their personality's so different. Brooke would be willing to sacrifice herself to save everyone else whereas Victoria would sacrifice everyone to save _herself_. Brooke sweet and kind. Victoria mean and selfish. But she also sees that Brooke is just as strong as her. She sees why Damon choose the doppelganger over her. She realizes she probably never see the doppelganger, Stefan, Elena or Damon again cause sure enough Klaus will get them all and as Katherine said they'll be the safest psychotic bitches in town. Soon enough she knows the game will be over. Who'll win she doesn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke Gilbert had problems. The oldest vampire in history wants to use her and her twin Elena as sacrifices to break a curse. Her family and friends were all at risk, Her birth father John was using every opportunity to try and kill her boyfriend like trying to make him stab Elijah. Despite all that her biggest worry is that her boyfriend will leave her. That one day he'd suddenly realise he's still in love with Victoria and run off into forever with her. It seemed practical. Victoria the sexy, seductive vampire who'd stolen his heart in 1864 and held it for 145 years. Even now she still assumes Victoria has at least a tiny piece of his heart.

He rolls his eyes whenever she tells him these worries; he's not the kind of person that gets into heart to heart conversation. She knows its makes him uncomfortable talking about his feelings it makes him feel vulnerable and **Damon Salvatore** is **not** vulnerable. He tells her she's being stupid and changes the subject. This only deepens her worries, he never denies he might leave or he might still love Victoria.

Despite the fact they've broken up a lot (when she found out he was a vampire, when she found out about him kissing Victoria and when he killed Jeremy) she still loves him. So much it worries her. She depends on him more than she liked. Counted on him to protect her. Wanted to be with him forever. Even though that means turning into a vampire. She's not like Elena who wants to grow old and have children; she'd gladly became a vampire if it meant she got him. And she knows if he ever left her she'd be broken beyond repair.

It's after the whole kidnapped by Trevor and Rose, almost taken by Elijah that he says to her _I love you_. For the first time. In that moment she feels as if her heart will burst out her chest. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. Her worries destroyed just by that one sentence. And then he went on "_and its because I love you I cant be selfish with you. I don't deserve you"_. Her worries are back in a instant. Heightened this time. What if he leaves because he thinks it's the best thing to do? She wants to argue with him but she can see his eyes filling up. The look on his face is heart breaking she feels her eyes fill up. He leaned his head against hers and both their eyes closed. Tears fell silently down her cheeks as she choked out _I love you too_. He quickly kissed away the tears then kissed her lips.

Soon after Damon informs her Victoria is out the tomb. And living at the boarding house. It doesn't matter that Victoria is helping or _trying_ to help out with the Klaus situation. She still hates her. Maybe its just jealously or maybe its just because Victoria's a bitch constantly touching Damon's or shoulder when she can and then smirking at her like she knows her fears. It turns out she does.

Brooke's sitting on Damon's bed when Victoria casually strolls in, her heels hitting the wooden floor echo around the room with each step she takes.

"He doesn't want me" she begins, Brooke looks up from the Gilbert journals she had been reading confused.  
"What?" she questions  
"Your worried" Victoria smirks "but there's no need. He doesn't love me anymore." She stops as if to make a dramatic pause. (Brooke had learned over the last few days Victoria liked being and making things dramatic and building up a atmosphere) "Its you, he loves you. Just thought I'd tell you" with that she walks out the door.  
She cant help but wonder how Victoria knows this for certain, how does she know he doesn't want her, did she try to seduce him or something? She shakes her head not liking the images now in her head. When Damon arrives shortly after, jumping on the bed and rolling so he was above her he tells her how he cant wait to get rid of Victoria, Brooke cant help but smile and pull him down for a kiss. 

It's stressful the weeks after because Klaus has arrived (in the form of Alaric's body) and Bonnie dies. Well Brooke thought she did but it turns out Damon and Bonnie had made a plan to fake Bonnie's death. She feels bad about slapping him now. _Really_ bad. She apologises to him after he explained the Bonnie situation. He forgives her and she tells her Bonnie will **not** die for her. No one should die for her. She wont let them. Damon quickly disagrees stating he'd _gladly_ let Bonnie die for her. She's stunned by his next words

"_I will always choose you"  
_She thinks the words have a double meaning that he would always choose her no matter who the other person was. Including Victoria. Especially Victoria.

Brooke Gilbert has problems. The oldest vampire in history is planning on using her and her twin Elena as sacrifices to break a curse. Her friends and family were at risk. Her birth father John was using every opportunity to kill her boyfriend. But she knew her biggest worry was gone. At this moment Damon was hers. She was his. Hopefully in the future that won't ever change._  
_


End file.
